Synchronicity
by AnimeGurl0130
Summary: In a world where an all-powerful dragon rules over the kingdom... Ok that was dumb. Story based off of the Synchronicity videos on YouTube. suck at summaries. rated T for violence. R&R!
1. Prologue

Hai guys! Okay, this is my first fanfiction. Excuse the short, incomplete sentences. I tried to make it dramatic. ^^;

Okay, so for those of you who have seen the Synchronicity videos on YouTube, this is my take on what happened. Please R&R!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vocaloid or any of the Vocaloids themselves. (sadly)

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

The Pythoness stepped out into the dim light of the cave. Angry red eyes gleamed fiercely back at her. The Pythoness looked down at the red stained body of the girl, who was now the former Dragon Diva.

Find a new one. commanded the snakelike voice that paired the eyes.

The Pythoness looked up at the eyes. She bowed. "Yes, my Lord," she said. And with that, she turned away.

She walked out into her chamber and fell to her knees. Her teal hair covered her face. She was trembling. Why did she feel this way? There had been many divas before this one, so why did she feel this way now? Images of the Diva's death flashed through her mind. Sharp claws, bloodied, slicing at the Diva. The diva flying backward, dead on impact. An angry dragon. The hand of the diva, lying limp on the ground, drenched in her own blood. The Pythoness pulled herself up with her staff. She walked to the center of her chamber, which was an altar, with pillars reaching toward the depthless ceiling all around it. At the center was a crystal ball. The Pythoness put her hand over the top of it and mumbled a word in the dragon language. The crystal ball lit up and there in it was the figure of a woman with pink hair. The oracle of Dragonism.

"The master needs a new Diva," the Pythoness said. The woman bowed. And the image faded away. The Pythoness looked up from the crystal ball. She smirked. This will be interesting… She thought to herself.

Luka turned and left her chamber. Waiting just outside was Meiko, the captain of the guard. She turned and looked at Luka.

"What commands do you give?" she asked, her hand on the hilt of her sword. Luka turned at her.

"A new Diva is required. Assemble a few guards, we leave at once." Meiko was stunned for a moment, and then bowed.

"Yes, milady." And with that, she turned to assemble the guards.

A mother sat on her bed with her two baby twins, laughing at their giggling and cooing. They were just so cute. The only thing the mother was saddened by was the fact that they would grow up without a father. The pendants that hung around each of the children's necks glistened. They were given to the mother by a friend of hers, a scholar, who had long purple hair as dark as an eggplant. He had said they would be very important in the future. Though the mother didn't know why… and the scholar did not tell her… Suddenly, there was a knock on the mother's door. The mother went to answer it. She opened the door. Standing there was a figure in a black cloak and a guard in armor.

"Can I help you…?" the mother asked cautiously. The dark figure held up a golden scroll for the mother to see.

"We have come to collect your daughter, by order of the oracle." He said.

The mother gasped and put her hand to her mouth, knowing what her daughter was to become. She turned and was about to run into the bedroom to protect her children, but the armored figure grabbed her first.

"NO!" she screamed as the dark figure entered the house, "DON'T TAKE MY BABY!"

Startled by their mother's cries, the children cried as well, their little hands entwined. The dark figure entered the bedroom. He went over to the screaming and crying children and scooped up the girl. He left the house and when he was far enough away that the mother couldn't chase after them, the guard let the mother go. She dropped to her knees, bawling. The guard left the house. The mother sat like that for a few moments, weeping fiercely. She remembered her crying son, and got to her feet. She staggered, tear-blinded, to the bedroom to console her crying son. She flopped on to the bed and pulled her child close to her.

"It's all right," she said between sobs. "It'll be all right, I'm here. Mommy's here. Don't cry, Len." The child was then reduced to sobs, and eventually fell asleep. The mother, however, was too distraught to sleep. Instead, she lay by her child, stroking his cheek and humming gently to him. She gazed lovingly at her sleeping child, who cried, even in his sleep.

"I'm sorry, Len," she whispered. "I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>So, short chapter. But what'd you think? R&amp;R and Chapter 1 part 1 will be out soon! ^^<p>

~AniGurl


	2. Chapter 1 part 1: Nostalgia

Okay so maybe I need to wait longer for reviews? It's only been a day... oh well.

Here's part one of Chapter one. I'll be organizing chapters by songs so obviously Chapter one is Looking for you in the Sky and chapter two will be Paradise of Light and Shadow.

hope you enjoy~!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One part One:<span>

Nostalgia

"Mama!" called a young Len. He ran up next to his mother, who was at the washbasin, cleaning the dishes. The mother turned to her son, smiling.

"Yes, Len?" The boy, who was naught but ten summers, was not smiling, however. "What's wrong?" she asked. He looked down at his feet.

"I don't know, mama. I just feel… empty. Not whole. Like there's another part of me that hasn't been with me my whole life." Len scuffed the toe of his boot on the floor. His mother sighed.

"I knew this day would come eventually. Come with me, I have something to show you." She dried her hands on an extra rag and walked into her bedroom. The curious boy followed his mother. She patted the bed, a signal for him to sit down, and he did so. The mother went to her dresser and took out a picture frame. She handed it to her son, sitting down next to him. He looked at the picture frame, and inside was a portrait of his mother, his father, and two bright blond babies, which he recognized as himself and…

"Who is the other baby?" he asked his mother without taking his eyes off the frame.

"The other is your twin sister, Len." She replied calmly.

He looked up and blinked at her. "Twin… sister?" The woman nodded.

"That's right."

She got up again and took something else out of her dresser. She clutched the bass clef pendant to her chest. She went back over to her son and slipped the pendant over his head.

"What's this?" He asked, fingering the pendant.

"This is a special pendant," she replied, "It's a part of a match." Len was a little confused.

"A… match?" The mother nodded at the portrait in response. Len looked back at the portrait and realized that the bass clef pendant was around his infant neck, while a treble clef was around the neck of his sister. He looked back at his mother.

"What's her name? The… the name of my sister?" The mother smiled at him gently- with a hint of sadness.

"Her name is…"

At that moment, Len woke up. He looked at the window of his bedroom. Light was just beginning to dawn on the earth. He quietly got up, dressed, and began packing a bag. _Today is the day…_ He thought to himself. Once his bag was packed with all he needed- a map, an extra change of clothes, a blanket, and a smaller blanket for a pillow- he strapped his sword to his waist. It was his father's, who had died serving in the militia. A family friend had taught Len how to swordfight, who still lived in the town just below their hill. Len felt a wave of nostalgia wash over him.

_Great, just what I need… Nostalgia right before I leave._ He shook it off and slipped his pendant over his head. He fingered it for a second, then cracked open his door. His mother was still asleep, from what he could hear. He quietly proceeded to the cupboard and took a small loaf of bread, a generous wedge of cheese- wrapping them in cloth- and a few apples. He put the food items in a small bag and set it on top of his other belongings in his rucksack.

"You're going to go get her, aren't you?" He jumped as he heard a soft voice come from behind him. He turned to face his mother.

"Yes, mother, I am." He said, a little bit saddened that she had to see him off. She nodded. In a flash, she went back into her room and was soon out again with something in her hand.

"Here," She said, holding up a small coin pouch. "It's not much, but it's enough."

Len hesitantly took the pouch, and opened it to see how much it was. Inside were at least ten pieces of silver and a few pieces of gold. Len's eyes widened.

"Mother, this is all you have! You cannot give me this!" His mother shook her head.

"It is mine to give to whom I will. I'll be fine; we've survived this long on virtually nothing." She looked up at her son, who was now sixteen summers. Tears began to well in her eyes. Len went and hugged his mother- the last time for probably a long time.

"I'll bring her home," he whispered to her, "I promise." Then, he pulled away and began down the path from the house. The mother watched him from the front doorway. Just when the road began to slope downward, Len turned and waved at his mother, as was tradition for their family. She waved back, smiling gently.

"Be careful, my son. Come home safe." She whispered as he disappeared down the hill. She wiped a tear from her eye and returned into the house.

* * *

><p>Ugh, another short chapter? -_-; well it's my first fanfic, what do you expect? xD<p>

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEEEEEASE R&R!

~AniGurl


	3. Chapter 1 part 2: Looking For You

Soooo... needing to wait even longer for reviews? I'm so Impatient! please review... I know you're out there... reading this... (I swear I'm not a stalker, lol)

but seriously, guys, I need reviews.

enjoy part 2~! ^^

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One Part Two:<span>

Looking For You in the Sky

Len stopped when he came to the edge of town. He pulled out his map and studied it.

"Let's see…" he said to himself. He needed to study more on Dragonism in order to find the whereabouts of his sister. The place to do that was…

"Well, the castle is east of here, and east is…" he looked up from his map. He looked at the sky and found the sun just peeking over the horizon.

"This way." He neatly folded his map and placed it back in his rucksack. His mother had taught him how to read maps and charts, and also patterns of the sky. Constellations, directions… He was definitely prepared for this journey. He looked down the road and saw the castle, far, far in the distance.

"Well, come on, feet," he said to himself, and began to walk.

Len walked. He walked and walked and walked. He didn't even stop for lunch. He didn't need to. The face of his twin sister- who he saw in his dreams- drove him on.

_I need to hurry…_ He thought, remembering the brave façade she wore in his dreams. Despite her determined look, she was still scared and tears made lines in the grime on her face. He shook his head, clearing it of all other thoughts.

_Just keep walking, _he told himself. The trip to the castle was a two day trip. If he was lucky, Len could make it one and a half. He kept walking well into the night. When he finally realized that he was staggering rather than walking, he decided to stop for the night. He made a small fire a bit off the side of the road and had a dinner of bread and cheese. He pulled out his blankets from his rucksack and settled in for the night. At first it was hard to sleep, but he imagined himself back in his bed at home, and fell asleep pretty quickly.

_He dreamt of a girl with bright blonde hair standing alone in a small cave. It was dim, and he could just see her standing with her back to him. She held something in her hand. He made out that it was a pendant- the treble clef pendant that his sister kept. Something startled her, and she dropped her pendant, landing with a light _clang_. He dreamt that he was there, and picked up the pendant. He raised his head to the sky, looking at the clouds. Maybe they would give some kind of sign…_

Len opened his eyes. Dawn had not yet reached the sky, but Len could tell it was close. He got up and put away his blankets. He then put out his small fire, and took an apple from his bag. He ate it as he walked. When he was finished, he threw the core to the side of the road. He walked, not really thinking about anything. After a while, he found himself humming lightly. He added words to the tune he just made up.

"_The road to the east unfurls aimlessly_

_Carrying naught but shadows, I press on._

_A distant song is etched into the blank map_

_I seek out that melodious phantom…"_

Eventually, Len came to the town that outlined the castle. Castle Town. He looked up at the sky. The sun was almost directly above him. It was around noon. He smiled to himself. He had made the trip to the castle in a just a day and a half. Len proceeded to walk to the front gate of the town. The guards at either side of the entrance paid him no mind as he walked in between the giant double doors of the gate. It was crowded in the town. He squeezed and fought through the sea of people, trying to reach the town square. However, in the square, it wasn't much different. It was a little more open, but there was the same amount- no, more- people in the square than was in the side street he just came from. Weaving through the crowd, Len could hardly see where he was going, and accidentally ran into a man cloaked in blue.

"Ah, I'm sorry, sir," Len apologized.

The man chuckled. "Quite alright, lad," He said. The man looked Len up and down. "You're not from around here are you, boy?" Len shook his head.

"I'm looking for someone," He explained. The man nodded.

"Then you ought to come with me. I know everyone there is to know in this town," He said, and motioned for Len to follow him.

Len complied. If this man could help him… Well, two heads were better than one, right? The man led him to a building- about two stories high- and opened the door. The man motioned for Len to step inside, and he did so. The man followed behind him. He proceeded to take off his cloak, and Len realized that this man wasn't more than twenty summers. He had blue hair- the same color as his cloak- and when he turned to look at him, Len realized his eyes were the same color.

"Please take your boots off at the door. You can leave your belongings here as well, if you like," Said the man. He slipped off his own shoes and went into what Len assumed was the kitchen.

Len slipped off his rucksack and took off his boots. He set them neatly next to each other near the door. Then he followed into the room the man had disappeared into.

Indeed, it was a kitchen. The man had put on a kettle.

"Do you prefer green or black tea?" The man asked. Len didn't know. They had rarely had tea at home.

"Either is fine," he said. The man nodded, grabbing two cups from a cupboard.

"My name is Kaito, by the way. Kaito Shion," The man said as he put a tea bag into each of the two cups.

"Nice to meet you, mine's Len. Len Kagamine." Len replied. He went and sat down at a table that was off to the side of the room.

"Len. Nice name." Kaito said. He poked at the fire, trying to make it spike up again, but to no avail. So he just threw another log on top of the embers.

"Thanks," Len said. "My mother told me it means "flute." It's a little girly, but I guess it suits me; everyone in my village always compliments me on my voice." Kaito came and sat across from him.

"Really? Well I'd love to hear you sing sometime."

Len laughed lightly and said, "You probably will at some point." Kaito smiled. Then, the kettle whistled, letting Kaito know it was at a boil. Kaito went and took off the kettle and poured the hot water in the two cups. He set a cup in front of Len and sat down with his cup. Len blew on the hot drink, waiting for it to steep.

"So…" Kaito began. "Where are you from?"

Len looked up at him. "My hometown is Fayford."

Kaito nodded. "The sea town. I went there once. Nice place. Quiet and peaceful. Not like the city at all." Len didn't say anything, didn't even nod. He just sat, thinking. "I came from the west, as well," Kaito continued. "Grew up in Oxton."

Len looked up at him slightly. "The farming town?" he asked.

Kaito nodded and smiled. "That's the one!" Kaito looked back down at his cup. "Ah. The tea should be well steeped now."

Kaito grabbed a small plate and set his tea bag on it. Len did the same, and they sat, sipping their tea. Kaito was the one who finally broke the silence.

"So, what brings you here?" he asked. Len looked up at him.

"I told you, I'm looking for someone."

Kaito nodded, remembering. "Ah, that's right. And who is this person?"

"My sister." Len replied, taking another sip of his tea.

Kaito looked at him intently, his eyes asking for more information.

"She's my twin. I assume she looks exactly like me."

"Assume?" Kaito questioned.

"Yeah. She was taken from my family when we were babies, to be the Dragon Diva." Len explained.

Kaito held up his hand. "Whoa, whoa. Dragon Diva?"

Len nodded. "I'm trying to rescue her. I need to study more on Dragonism in order to find where the Dragon's keep is. Would you help me?" He said quickly. He looked up at Kaito with pleading eyes.

Kaito held up his hands again. "Whoa! Len, you're talking about treason! This act could bring down all of Dragonism!"

Len looked down at the table. "I know. It's crazy. But I have to try. I just-"

"Hey." Kaito said, cutting him off. "I never said I wouldn't help you."

Len looked up, surprised.

Kaito winked at him. "Count me in."

* * *

><p>So, yeah. Part two is out! ^^<p>

Yeah, yeah, Oxton. hardy-har-har. Very original, I know.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R!

~AniGurl


	4. Chapter 1 part 3: Knowledge

Still no reviews? Come on peeps, people on deviantart are at least commenting! Even something as simple as "This is cool! write more!" or even "this sucks, you're an amateur at writing fanfiction." (okay, so maybe I was exaggerating there but seriously) I NEED SOMETHING! ANYTHING! Let me know you're reading it! please. I beg of you.

that aside, please enjoy part three. chapter two part one will be out soon enough... as soon as I write it.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One part three:<span>

Knowledge

"You see that man there?" Kaito whispered to Len.

Len nodded, watching the man with purple hair through the castle window. They had snuck into the palace garden, and were now watching the purple-haired scholar through a window.

His name is Gakupo Kamui. He works for the castle as a scholar for Dragonism, but I know him. Believe me; he'd leave if he could." Kaito continued.

Len just nodded again. Something seemed familiar about the scholar, but Len just couldn't place it...

"...i... Oi! Len! Are you listening?" Kaito asked, waving a hand in front of Len's face. Len snapped out of his thoughts.

"A little... Sorry, could you repeat that?" Len asked sheepishly. Kaito sighed.

"There." He said, pointing. The figure he pointed to was that of a woman with long pink hair. She was talking to Gakupo. "That's Luka Megurine. She's the oracle of Dragonism. She's the one calling the shots, the man pulling the strings. If you want any information on Dragonism, Gakupo's the one to go to, but Luka runs the place. Even Gakupo is her subordinate. She and Gakupo are the only ones that know everything there is to know about Dragonism."

Len nodded, absorbing all the new information. Suddenly, a woman with brown hair and bright red eyes walked into the room, wearing a red cloak, silver full-body armor, and had a sword strapped to her waist.

"Who's that?" Len asked, pointing to the woman.

"Hmm…? Oh. She's…" The woman suddenly looked over toward their window. "Ah! DUCK!" Kaito whisper-yelled at Len. They both pulled their heads down and ducked underneath a planter that was hanging from the sill. They pulled their knees close to their chests. The woman came over to the window and opened it, looking for the two intruders. Kaito and Len covered their mouths and slowed their breathing so she wouldn't hear them.

"Meiko? What's wrong?" said a feminine voice, which Len assumed was Luka's.

"Odd… I thought I saw someone here, but I suppose not." Meiko said. She closed the window, but it didn't latch properly, and it swung open again a little, so Kaito and Len could still hear.

"You're too paranoid. You work too hard." Luka said.

"Perhaps you're right. Not that the work milady gives me is too much." Meiko replied.

"No, of course not," Luka laughed, and it made Len shudder. She had such an evil laugh, it literally sent chills down his spine.

Len and Kaito heard a door open and shut. They released their hands from their mouths, taking regular breaths again.

"That was Meiko Sakine, the captain of the guard," Kaito whispered to Len. "She's of noble birth, and was considered for position of Dragon Diva at one point, but her friend Teto, the now late Diva before your sister, took Meiko's place. Sad, really, that she died. Teto was a nice girl." Kaito sat quietly for a moment.

"How long do you two plan on sitting out there?" asked a deep male voice from inside the castle. Len jumped, but Kaito didn't seem the least bit surprised. He just sighed.

"Found us out, huh?" He stood up with his hands in the air. "You caught me," he said with a smile.

Len stood up as well. Gakupo came over to the window and scrutinized Kaito and Len with his bright purple eyes.

"Well, get in here, before the guards think something's wrong." Gakupo sighed.  
>Kaito smiled and climbed in through the window. Len did the same.<p>

"Kaito, I hope you know that you could get in a lot of trouble for sneaking into the palace." Gakupo sighed and shook his head. Kaito laughed.

"I know, but that's why I have you for a friend! You'd never get me in trouble, would you, Gakupo?" Kaito grinned at him. Gakupo just glared at him.

"You never know." He said. Kaito pouted.

"Aw, come on, Gakupo. you're such a fuddy-duddy." Gakupo glared at him again.

Then, Gakupo noticed Len. "And who's this lad?" he asked Kaito.

"Ah, yes. Introductions. Gakupo, this is Len Kagamine. Len, this is Gakupo Kamui. I found Len in the midst of the town square, looking lost. He-"

"I'm sorry, have we met before?" Len interrupted. Gakupo was surprised.

"No, I don't think so…" Gakupo scrutinized Len a bit more, thinking. "Len… Doesn't ring any… …wait! You said your last name was Kagamine?" Len nodded. "Ah, now I remember. Your mother is Corrine, correct?" Len nodded again. "Yes, I thought so. You see, your mother and I have been good friends for a long time. Maybe your subconscious mind remembered me from when you were a baby. Or maybe it has something to do with that pendant around your neck." Len touched his pendant.

"This?" he asked. "What's so special about it?"

"Well that's neither here nor there." Gakupo said, waving him off. "Come, I know all that you need to know in order to find your sister." He turned and started to walk down the hall.

Len followed, looking at Kaito then back to Gakupo. "How did you know I was looking for my sister without me even telling you I had one?" Gakupo just shook his head.

"So many questions…" he replied with a sigh. "As I said before, your mother and I were good friends. Now hush and follow me. The sun is already setting."

* * *

><p>(Two hours later)<p>

Len and Kaito stumbled tiredly back to Kaito's house. It was night now and the dark made it hard for them to see where they were going half the time. They collapsed behind the door when they got inside.

"Phew! That Gakupo sure is a slave driver isn't he?" Kaito said playfully.

Len nodded. "But I learned a lot. Where will I be sleeping tonight?" he asked. Kaito nodded.

"Follow me." He said. Len followed him upstairs. "Here we are." Kaito said when they got there. He gestured to the door they were standing in front of. Len opened the door and looked inside. It was a little plain, with a bed, a small desk, and a window, not much else.

"The washroom's down the hall, to the left if you need it. My room's the one next to yours. If you need anything, I'll be in my room. Have a nice sleep." Kaito said before closing himself behind his door. Len went down to the front door and grabbed his rucksack. He went back upstairs and put it next to his bed. He walked over to the window.

"Wow," he breathed. The town was sparkling with numerous windows illuminated by candlelight. On top of that, the night sky was gleaming with tons of stars. _It may not be the most extravagant room,_ Len thought, _but the view is amazing._

He pulled his pendant into his hand and stared at it.

_"My fate twists, far, far away, forever__  
><em>_Aimlessly I wander to find the pieces of my heart__  
><em>_That song moistens even my parched soul__  
><em>_Scorched into it, never to part…"_  
>Len found himself singing.<br>_"…Until the day I see your smile…"_

He finished the song. He went and lay down on his bed and thought a little before his eyes grew heavy. Her rolled onto his side. _'Until the day I see your smile…' That day will come soon, my sister... Rin. _He thought before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>thanks for reading! seriously, I need reviews guys. I hope you will review! please please please PLEASE do if you're reading this.<p>

~AniGurl


	5. Chapter 2 part 1: Diva

NOTE: I do not own Vocaloid and I never will. All rights go to the original creators.

OMG! I finally finished part one of chapter two! If you're reading this... thank you for staying faithful to me! It means a lot!

HERE WE GOOO!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two part one:<span>

Diva

A young girl walked in the dark cavern. She ran her hands along the walls so she knew where she was going. It was so dark in the cavern that you couldn't make out your hand in front of your face. The girl kept walking. A snakelike voice from within her head beckoned her.

Come. it said. Come to me.

The girl complied and followed the snakelike voice. At the end of the tunnel was a dim light. She stepped out from the darkness and into the dim light of the cave. Lurking against the far wall was an enormous dragon. Its red eyes gleamed at the girl.

Perform for me. said the voice. It came from the dragon.

The young girl grasped her pendant. It was her only possession. She'd had it since the day she came to this place. Her golden yellow hair gently blew around from the slight breeze coming from the small opening in the ceiling. The girl thought of a song to sing, and lifted her fearless blue-green eyes to the dragon.

"_At the end of the artificial paradise_

_Deep, deep at the earth's bottom_

_I sing these prayers _

_all alone… "_

The girl danced to the song she was creating. She didn't have any idea of what to sing before she started. She was making it up as she went along.

"_The fate that's written in the song_

_From the past which has lost its way_

_I chain it to the endless voice_

_On the edge of the repeating history_

_I search for myself in the fate."_

When the girl closed her eyes, she was reminded of what she was told by the teal-haired pythoness. An image of the previous divas flashed behind her eyes and the most recent one, the one with red hair-Teto, the pythoness said her name was- was in the front. Her eyes were closed and a single tear rolled down her cheek. She opened her eyes as she was singing, looking at the rays of sun that shone through the opening. She closed them again, and this time, pictures of carnage, havoc, and chaos played behind her lids. The pythoness had told her what it meant to be a diva. She was chosen to sing for the dragon to keep the world at peace. If she didn't do this, then the dragon would most definitely cause destruction to the kingdom. The girl refused to let that happen. There were many families living in this world, and she didn't want them to die because of her.

She remembered a dream she had a while ago. In her dream, she stood facing a boy with the same colored hair and eyes as her. The boy seemed happy to see her. She looked at him confusedly.

"_Who are you?" _She asked him.

"_My name is Len."_ He said.

"_Len?"_

"_Yes."_

"…_How do I know you?"_ she asked, still puzzled. The boy's expression saddened a little.

"_I'm your twin brother."_ He replied simply.

"_Brother?" she asked. "I don't have a brother. The pythoness told me I didn't have a family. She said she found me on the streets and raised me here."_ Len scowled at this.

"_No. They've been feeding you lies. You have a brother, and a mother at home."_ He said roughly. The girl was surprised.

"_If… if you're my brother, then you know my name, right? The pythoness only calls me 'Diva.'"_ Len's expression softened.

"_Your name is Rin."_ He replied gently. Rin smiled at her name.

"_Rin… It's awfully similar to yours." _Len smiled.

"_That pendant around your neck." _He changed the subject.

"_This?"_ Rin asked, clutching her treble clef pendant to her chest.

"_Yes. I have one similar to it."_ Len pulled his bass clef pendant from under his shirt and held it up so she could see it.

"_It _is_ similar. What about them?"_ she asked him.

"_I don't know much about them myself- Simply that they are somehow connected- through magic. All this time I've been able to sense your presence in this world with the help of this. I always knew you existed- and when I asked my- er, our mother, she told me everything. You were taken from our household when we were babies- by soldiers of the Oracle." _Rin took a moment to absorb all the information.

"_I am setting out on a journey." _Len said when Rin didn't say anything else.

"_What kind of journey?" _she questioned.

"_One that will set you free."_ He smiled. _"Until I reach you, just hang on. I am coming to you as swiftly as I can."_

It was then that she had woken up. _Rin,_ she thought. _My name is Rin. I have a family outside this place. I can't let them die either. Set me free… Please hurry, my brother. Len._

Rin danced and sang her heart out.

*Meanwhile*

"How dare you?" Luka snapped a finger and Gakupo was sent face first into the ground by a nearby soldier's boot. Behind a nearby wall, Len winced. Poor Gakupo, and all for him and his quest to rescue his sister.

"How dare you let commoners into the castle and read the Dragonism materials?" Her voice was as sharp as a razor blade. Len was surprised that Gakupo was able to stand her harsh tone. Len's brain throbbed, and he heard a singing voice:

"_Not knowing anything but the song_

_For the entirety of my life,_

_A song for the sun, a song for the rain,_

_A gentle requiem…"_

Gakupo must have mumbled something inaudible, because Luka hissed,

"What was that?" There came no reply. "I see," she said, her voice smooth as silk. How she was able to change her tone so dramatically shocked Len. He shook the thought aside. Now was the time to act…

Silently, he crept out from the shadows he was hiding in and snuck up behind Luka, putting his sword at her throat.

"You die today!" he declared.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of metal whizzing through the air and stepped to the right to dodge the dagger that was being thrown at him. He turned, and making her way toward him was the captain of the guard herself; Meiko Sakine. She unsheathed her sword and held it up, showing Len his own reflection in the metal of the blade.

Len's head throbbed again, and he faintly heard:

"_At the end of the road leading to paradise_

_Warm hands were offered,_

_But weren't able to reach me."_

* * *

><p>So, there it is! please tell me how you liked it. My best friend and Aneki, Sazha Havoc, writes amaaaaaazing Fullmetal Alchemist stories. (hint hint for all you FMA fans out there- she's in my favorite authors) she also gives me some pretty awesome reviews- full of constructive criticism. So be like her and REVIEEEEW!<p>

I would also like to thank some special people who were my very first reviewers!

redcoverpaint- Thank you so much! I appreciate it!  
>It's alright! Your English is awesome. I'm taking Spanish in school... I can speak some pretty simplistic Spanish... :'D<p>

Sing-song: Oh my goddesses, really? *o* Thank you! I haven't read any other Synchronicity fanfics... I must scope out thee competition =3=  
>Thank you! I hoped I would get someone to laugh at that part! Kaito's a pretty fun character... I love writing about him. He makes everything interesting! Never a dull moment around him!<br>Now that I think about it, I feel kinda bad for Gakupo... the kind of personality Gakupo has... It must make it hard to deal with Kaito's happy-go-lucky attitude. =w=;  
>(Hey, if you don't have an account, I suggest making one! That way you can be alerted when new chapters come out!)<p>

so yeah, thank you sooo so much you two! ^w^

Hey, did I mention I LOVE REVIEWS?

...Please Review.

~AniGurl


	6. Chapter 2 part 2: Eternity

Alrighty! Sorry this took so long. :C I've been busy with school... and... Homestuck *cough*

Anyways! here it is: capitulo dos parte dos!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter two part two:<span>

Eternity

Rin continued to dance and sing her heart away. She remembered something the pythoness had told her when she was old enough to sing for the dragon. It was simply one sentence, one that stuck within Rin's mind for her whole life. It was this:

_"Keep on singing forever…"_

And sing she did.

"_At the bottom of the dying world,"_

The clang of metal against metal echoed in the halls of the castle. It was the only thing that Len could hear besides a singing voice in his head. A female's voice- his sister's voice. It reverberated in his head, like she was singing to him. It drove him on, fighting against Meiko.

For every offense Len gave, his opponent skillfully and gracefully deflected each blow. As he and Meiko fought, Luka ordered guards to take Gakupo to a room and lock him in there.

"_I am fated to sing prayers."_

There was the voice again. Len fought Meiko with all his strength, but she was too strong. No wonder she was the captain of the guard. He pulled back so he was facing at a stand-off to her, holding the sword in-experiencedly, while she stood with perfect posture, graceful as ever. Len gritted his teeth, and prepared to charge. He hesitated for only a moment, before letting out a battle cry and charging directly at Meiko.

"_The once-gentle voice from the sleeping past,"_

Meiko prepared to deal a final blow to the rapidly-charging boy. But… she hesitated when she saw his eyes. His eyes… they were fierce. They held a bloodlust, and Meiko knew the feeling this boy had. Images and memories flashed behind her eyes, ones of her and her best friend, Teto- the now-deceased Dragon Diva… This boy held the current Diva in high regard- and Meiko knew exactly how he felt… she saw herself in those fierce and determined eyes. Even in her moment of hesitation, she was able to disarm the boy, and knock him backwards. She kept the boy at bladepoint, but stayed there, not making a final move.

"_Turning even despair into a smile…"_

Back in the cave, Rin was fading. Her throat scratched with every note she sang, and she had the taste of blood in her mouth. She felt a trickle of blood running down her chin… And while she sang, she held a hand to her throat, trying to finish a song for the Dragon, but she could take no more…

"_I sink down to the bottom of my tears."_

With that last phrase, Rin's eyes fluttered closed, and she collapsed onto the cold cave floor. She had fainted from exhaustion.

:.:.:.:

Luka furrowed her brow at Meiko.

"What are you waiting for?" she growled. "Kill the treacherous boy!"

Meiko gritted her teeth, and prepared a finishing blow for Len. But instead, she turned it around and aimed at Luka. However, a mysterious person leapt from their hiding spot above, their scythe at the ready, and deflected Meiko's blow. Meiko stepped back. She shouldn't be alarmed, Luka had many other underlings, but the surprise was apparent on her face, and also on Len's. The figure, presumably a girl- looked up at Meiko, a mischievous grin dancing on her lips. She had an eye patch over her right eye, which made her seem scary to Len.

Meanwhile, Gakupo sat in a room within the castle, locked in. He sat on the floor, leaning against a wall, and closed his eyes. Memories danced behind his closed lids…

His mother, who had been a scholar of Dragonism as well, had taught him all about Dragonism since he was little. She had entrusted her son with secrets of Dragonism nobody else knew, besides the Oracle and the Pythoness, of course. When her twin sister was chosen to be a Dragon Diva at age five, their family had been sad, but willingly gave their daughter to the Dragon. Gakupo's mother had grown up, knowing her sister was singing to the Dragon every night.

"Sometimes," his mother had told him once, "I could hear her songs, very faintly in the back of my mind…"

His mother had become a scholar of Dragonism at age 10, and then knew everything about it. She had her son at a fairly young age, and when Gakupo was 12, his unknown aunt died. The Dragon had killed her, because she paused for only a brief moment. In his mother's despair, she left her journals- a big thick book containing notes about Dragonism, in the hands of her young son, and then had flung herself off of the castle. She had died instantly.

All of a sudden, a noise startled Gakupo out of his past memories. The door opened, revealing Kaito.

"Man, it's stuffy in here," He said, playfully swinging the ring of keys around on his finger, holding a guard hostage in his other arm, in a choker hold. "and there are so many guards! Let's get out of here and get some fresh air, shall we?"

Gakupo grinned and stood, for once glad for Kaito's joking and easy-going manner- and followed Kaito out of the room.

The two men met up with Meiko and Len, fighting off guards to get to the exit.

"Len! Behind you!" Kaito shouted, and ran up, knocking a man that was about to stab Len in the back of the head, making him pass out on the floor.

"Thanks!" the blonde shouted over the chaos, and turned to deflect a sword that was barreling down on him with his own, which he had recovered in running away from Luka and the scary eye-patched girl.

Kaito nodded, and gave Meiko an odd look, but didn't say anything. She was obviously fighting _with_ them and not _against,_ so he wasn't going to question her just yet.

The four rebels eventually made it past all the guards and to the exit, leaving the castle, knowing there would be no turning back.

:.:.:.:

Rin lay unconscious on the ground, her treble clef pendant clasped tightly in her hand.

The Dragon had not yet killed the girl, because even he had mercy every once in a while. He decided to give the girl a bit of a break, and let her sleep. She was obviously exhausted.

The Dragon summoned the Pythoness into his lair, and without even needing an exchange of words, The Pythoness scooped up the young girl and took her to the small cavern that was Rin's room. The tealette lay the blonde down on the ledge that was her bed, with an animal skin as padding and a little blanket. The Pythoness covered up the unconscious Diva with the blanket, and then left the room, proceeding to her own chambers, but not without first bowing to the Dragon.

* * *

><p>Hooray! well, that was part two!<p>

as always, any and all reviews are appreciated! ^w^

Heehee, reply tiem!

Sing-Song: Oh my goodness, you really like it that much? *holds back happy tears* I'm so glad!

and yes, that is what accounts are all about ^w^ (well, that and uploading your own fanfics XD)

Laurne: well thank you! ^w^

redcoverpaint: thank you! and really? I didn't know that... hm, it would be interesting to read XD instead of making this up as I go along :/ but at the same time, it's kinda fun to have your own interpretation on things, don'tcha think? C:

XD I know what you mean... I saw a Beer poster in the window of a Mexican restaurant in my city, and I was proud because I could make out most of what it basically meant C:

~AniGurl


End file.
